


Довериться запахам, раскинуться веером

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лиам слишком много времени проводит с Найлом, и Луи это совершенно не нравится. Луи вообще считает, что любое время, проведенное не с ним, потрачено зря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Довериться запахам, раскинуться веером

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Довериться запахам, раскинуться веером  
> Автор: Bri  
> Бета: Chumy, Allora  
> Размер: мини, 1319 слов  
> Пейринг: Луи Томлинсон/Лиам Пейн, Гарри Стайлз/Найл Хоран/Зейн Малик  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юст, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Лиам слишком много времени проводит с Найлом, и Луи это совершенно не нравится. Луи вообще считает, что любое время, проведенное не с ним, потрачено зря.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано для Winter Temporary Fanom Battle 2015 для команды WTF One Direction 2015

Лиам слишком много времени проводит с Найлом, и Луи это совершенно не нравится. Луи вообще считает, что любое время, проведенное не с ним, потрачено зря. Но он не знает, как объяснить это Лиаму, не употребив нежелательных «любовь» и «ревность». Кажется, у Луи проблема. У этой проблемы накачанные руки, и зовут ее Лиам Пейн.  
Луи страдает, Луи переживает, Луи нервничает. А когда Луи чувствует переизбыток любых эмоций, он справляется – пытается справляться – единственным известным ему способом: он придумывает очередную ужасную глупость.  
– Играть в «Я никогда», серьезно? – не было похоже, чтобы Зейна радовала эта идея. Но Зейн перебьется, потому что сегодня парадом командует Луи.  
– Абсолютно, – Луи усаживается на полу и расставляет перед собой стаканчики. Номер Гарри, выбранный как самый чистый, огромен настолько, что там могли бы поместиться не только они, но и все рабочие сцены их тура, даже с семьями и домашними животными. Но они давно привыкли устраивать встречи группы на полу. Гарри говорил что-то о позитивном фэн-шуй, или тай-чи, или кун-фу (Луи старается не слушать), но Луи любит эти посиделки на полу исключительно за то, что так не больно падать – пара-тройка падений с кровати, где они устраивались впятером, стали хорошим уроком.  
– Я думал, мы о чем-то важном будем говорить, – недоумевает Лиам.  
– Вечер впятером, что может быть важнее, – скалится Луи, косясь на то, как Найл практически укладывается на Лиама, а тот даже не отодвигается.  
– А может, лучше в «Монополию»? Это еще интереснее!  
Гарри пытается встать, явно собираясь найти игру в сумках, но Луи тянет его назад.  
– Не сметь, Гарольд. Сегодня я председатель. И как председатель утверждаю «Я никогда» основным занятием на сегодняшний вечер. Грязные секреты и выпивка, что может быть лучше?  
– В «Монополию» тоже можно играть с алкоголем. Или даже на раздевание…  
Луи был бы впечатлен, если бы не знал, что Гарри во что угодно может играть на раздевание.  
– Томмо, нам что, по пятнадцать лет? Что дальше, «Пять минут в раю»? У Гарри тут, похоже, даже шкаф подходящий есть, – Зейн демонстративно переводит взгляд на огромный гардероб.  
Луи невольно представляет себя с Лиамом в темном замкнутом пространстве: твердые руки сжимают его бедра, губы жадно целуют его. Но паршивое воображение меняет эту приятную картинку на куда менее предпочтительную: Лиам проводит пальцами по светлым волосам, в стонах проскальзывает ирландский акцент... Черт! Луи даже не представлял, что можно стонать с акцентом.  
– Нет! Никаких поцелуев по шкафам. У нас будет очень приличный вечер.  
Зейн поднимает бровь, но ничего не говорит.  
– Главное – больше выпивки, и я согласен на все, – кивает Найл и ухмыляется в ответ на смех Лиама.  
Настроение Луи портится еще сильнее. Но ничего, у него есть алкоголь. И к ночи он будет точно знать, что именно происходит между Лиамом и Найлом. Никто не может обвинить Луи в недостаточном мазохизме!  
Спустя сорок минут Луи узнает, что Зейн и Гарри заставали родителей в недвусмысленном положении («Господи, Гарри, я не хотел этого знать о твоей маме! А тебя, Зейн, я вообще не слышал, да, не слышал и не понял!»), что почти все они обещали себе никогда в жизни больше даже не смотреть на спиртное после очередной масштабной попойки («Найл, серьезно, у тебя никогда так не было? Ненавижу, от всей души»), и что у Гарри совершенно нет стыда (это давно все знали, и Луи не горел желанием в этом убеждаться). Но он так и не стал ближе к ответу на вопрос, спит ли Лиам с Найлом.  
– Я никогда... – Луи решает спросить прямо, – не спал с близким другом.  
– Насколько близким? – уточняет Лиам.  
Луи скрипит зубами.  
– Очень близким.  
– Хммм.  
Луи косится на стакан Лиама, но тот остается в ладони. Луи уже готов вздохнуть с облегчением, но замечает, что Найл радостно делает глоток. Как и Зейн с Гарри, но что делают эти двое в свободное время со своими членами, Луи интересует куда меньше.  
Разозлившись, Луи выпивает все, что было у него в стаканчике.  
– А ты...  
Луи не дает Лиаму окончить предложение.  
– В горле пересохло, – нехотя признается он. Он был бы рад, если бы Лиам приревновал его, задумался, с кем из близких друзей Луи мог переспать, но, похоже, ревнует здесь только он сам.  
Он снова наполняет стаканчик.  
– Ладно. Я никогда не спал с кем-то из нашей группы.  
И если уж этого вопроса Лиам не поймет...  
Лиам все еще недоуменно смотрит на Луи, не поднимая стакана. А Найл опять делает глоток. Да сколько можно-то, они издеваются, что ли?  
– У меня никогда не было секса с Найлом, – выкрикивает Луи и добавляет на всякий случай: – И я никогда его не хотел!  
Он отвлекается от происходящего слева от него и смотрит лишь на Лиама. Лиам же не спускает глаз с него. И, нахмурившись, отставляет стакан.  
А Найл дуется.  
– Эй, это что же, прямо «нет, вы что», совсем отказ? Я сейчас обижусь!  
– Мы тебя любим, тебе нас мало? – Гарри притягивает Найла ближе и чмокает в щеку.  
– Так, стоп! Это еще что?  
Луи возмущен и ничего не понимает. Именно поэтому, кстати, и возмущен. Почему, к примеру, теперь уже Зейн целует Найла, и не в щеку, а в губы, да и поцелуй этот никак не похож на дружеский? Гарри же в это время пытается залезть Найлу в штаны.  
– Парни! Ну же. Что я упустил?  
Найл, Гарри и Зейн не отрываются от своего занятия, и отвечать ему приходится Лиаму.  
– Ну, они же это. Спят вместе.  
– Втроем? – уточняет Луи.  
– Втроем.  
Луи открывает и закрывает рот, но не знает, что сказать. Этого он не ожидал.  
– Прости, – добавляет Лиам.  
– За что?  
– Ну, ты же ревновал…  
Блин. Черт.  
Луи придвигает к себе колени и прячет в них лицо.  
– Это было так очевидно? – бубнит он.  
– Ну, нет. Мне – нет. Мне Гарри на днях сказал.  
– Вообще отлично.  
– Но я не думаю, что у них это любовь до гроба! Ну, в смысле, у тебя есть шанс…  
– С кем? – на всякий случай уточняет Луи, потому что, похоже, он опять что-то не так понял. Лиам же не думает, что…  
– С Найлом, – недоуменно произносит Лиам. – Ты же его ревновал.  
– Не-е-е-ет, не его. С чего бы мне ревновать Найла?  
– Но тогда почему Гарри так сказал? И почему мы…  
Луи кусает губы и молчит. А вдруг он все еще не так все понимает? То, что среди группы есть любовная троица, еще не означает, что Лиам испытывает к Луи какие-либо чувства. Это было бы слишком хорошо. Луи вздыхает и складывает руки на груди, но от очередного приступа «никто меня не любит, а Лиам так тем более» его отвлекает Найл. Точнее, его удар в плечо Луи.  
– Значит так, – подожди, Хаз, вот, полапай пока Зейна, – пятиминутка ответов для вас, идиотов. Лиам, Луи ревновал тебя, тебя ко мне, а не меня к тебе. Луи, я проводил с Лиамом больше времени, потому что – Лиам, прости, но я скажу – он умирал от неразделенной любви, и ему надо было кому-то поплакаться в жилетку. Вернее, любовь очень даже разделенная, как только что оказалось. Все всё поняли? Молодцы! А теперь пошли в любой из оставшихся номеров обсуждать это, у нас с парнями будет свое обсуждение.  
– То есть, секс.  
– Спасибо, Гарри, я уже догадался! – Луи закатывает глаза, но Лиам берет его за предплечье и кивает в сторону двери. Умолкнув, Луи позволяет Лиаму отвести себя в его номер. Но, оказавшись наедине с ним, Лиам, похоже, теряет остатки решимости.  
– Найл же глупости говорит, да? – уставившись на ковер, он выдавливает из себя смешок. – Он наверняка все перепутал.  
– И тебе на меня плевать?  
– Нет! – вскидывает голову Лиам. – Ты что, я бы никогда не смог не обращать на тебя внимания. Но ты же… Ты же точно не ревновал меня, с чего бы…  
Луи делает то, что, как оказывается, стоило сделать еще несколько месяцев назад. Он делает два шага вперед и целует Лиама, и тот спустя долю секунды отвечает на поцелуй. Притягивает Луи ближе, кладет руки ему на пояс, и Луи хочет обвить руками его шею, но осознает, что все еще держит стаканчик с выпивкой. Ну, раз так…  
– Я никогда не целовал своего товарища по группе, в которого влюблен, – произносит он и делает глоток.  
Лиам легонько щиплет его за бок и, забрав стаканчик, допивает остатки.  
– А Зейн еще считал, что это дурацкая игра, – успевает сказать Луи, прежде чем замолчать на всю ночь, если не считать стонов и имени Лиама.


End file.
